fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Ryuzaki
---- Jin Ryuzaki (柳崎晋 Yanazaki Shin) is a young man hailing from the country of Mys, born and raised as a member of the esteemed Ryazuki Family (龍崎家族 Ryūzaki kazoku)' '''alongside his two siblings, __ and Son. Jin would find his childhood and adolescent years very tough, growing up as a male offspring in the Ryuazaki Household. Every member of the Ryuzaki Clan was expected to enter into Private Education as preparation for becoming a Mystan Governor, and as per usual, Jin was no exception amongst his kinsfolk. Jin was a very intelligent individual, but the pressures of meeting his Clan's expectations and upholding their standards didn't seem all that appealing to him. Inevitably after completing his studies in Private Education, Jin became a Mystan Governor and began to undertake involvement in Mys' current affairs, but having turned over two years as a seat in the Mystan Government, Jin took measures to leave his home country of Mys in search for a more contemporary and exciting lifestyle abroad - a direct defiance of his parents' wishes. Jin set out to traverse and settle over in the native continent of Ishgar where he eventually discovered Oshibana Town - a Fioran town bustling with excitement and vibrancy. There, he was able to re-discover an old friend of his who he formerly knew as a Mystan Governor before his departure from Mys, Gai Diyos. Upon meeting Gai... TBD Appearance Personality Magic Abilities Ways of Combat Enchantment '''Enchantment' (付加術, Fukajutsu; lit. "Annexing Technique") is a core skill of Magic practised across all of Earth Land, and is described as the skill of "bestowing and affixing one's Magic" (自分の魔法お与えと移設, jibun no mahō o atae to isetsu). Enchantment, at its basis, is a discipline of Magic that sought to apply this same connection to the world by using one's Magic as a base. Through exerting one's Magic into a specific medium, one manages to dominate over its physical or magical composition. Due to its broad effects and lack of absolute effect, most abandoned the basic concept of Enchanting and soon went to more specialized methods that lead to the branching of modern Magic. A peculiar form of Enchantment actually enables individuals to affix inanimate objects with a "personality." The greatest downfall to Enchantment, however, lies in its lack of permanence. Enchantment acts upon the basis of affixing one's Magic into the surrounding world, however it does not take into account one's willpower to suffuse any aspect of the world with one's power. All Magic affixed into the world will eventually become a part of the spiritual flow of nature, for that is the cycle of all things. Whereas in true Magic, the flow of energy within oneself and the flow of energy in nature is synchronized, leading to one pouring out their very soul to create miracles, Enchantment attaches onto this flow, rather than synchronizing with it. As such, those who do not possess the grandiose magical power, or additive magical items, to create a stronger link, will find their spells fading away against the test of time. * Performance Enchantment (効率付加術, Kōritsu Fukajutsu) are a type of Enchantment that enables one to enhance an individual or object's performance in various parameters. Through binding one's Magic onto their target, the caster specifies the parameters they wish to enhance, thus allowing their power to mold into the desired characteristic. These parameters can range from physically enhancing an individual's strength, defensive abilities, or speed. At the level of a High Enchanter, Performance Enchantments are capable of vastly increasing the physical or magical power of an individual. Albeit, such a surge of power often causes the loss of sanity and, in some cases, force the target to take upon characteristics of the undead, such as the sense of pain being outright eliminated. These enhancements are temporary and last for a duration determined by the user's level of power. In most cases, these are used as short bursts of power to land critical strikes on an enemy. ** Deus Eques (Deus Eques) is a Performance Enchantment that enables the caster to enhance the general physical capabilities of fighters, even including themselves. The spell does this by using the user's magic power to target the Voluntary muscles of the body's skeletal muscle fibre and its fast twitch fibres. By enchanting a person's fibrous muscle tissue, the protein in a muscle's protein filaments begin to differ in their sequence of amino acids (which is dictated by the nucleotide sequence) and usually results in the protein folding of a specific three-dimensional structure, causing the quantity of protein in muscle's to increase substantially by leaps and bounds. Not only does this spell lengthen muscle protein, but it also stimulates the carbohydrates and lipids that reside within muscle tissue, predominantly fuelling the process they undertake known as oxidation. The muscles also undergo anaerobic chemical reactions that are triggered by this spell's activation, and which are used particularly by fast switch fibres. This is done as to produce molecules known as adenosine triphosphate (ATP) which are generally used to power the movement of myosin heads - proteins that slide past one another to produce contractions within muscle fibres. ** Deus Corona (デウスコロナ Deusukorona) is a Performance Enchantment capable of increasing the defensive capabilities of its user and other people it is used on. The spell does this by arousing the magic power which reside within a mage's Magic Container. This is done as to essentially "crank" or "force" the unsystematic traces of magic power within to burst forth when it's really needed as to ensure that defensive measures are fortified when they are needed to be taken, such as high-level barriers requiring a substantial amount of eternano to be stabilised and preserved. In addition, by commanding hormones within the body to "stimulate" the adrenal glands, aldosterone production levels in the adrenal cortex are tripled significantly, causing the heart to pump more blood around the body. As a result, the body's muscle tissue is filled up so much to the point where it begins to expand with excessive blood produced by the heart, while also having its frame strengthened or "empowered" with enhanced durability from incoming physical attacks, something which could come in handy during a battle of hand-to-hand combat. ** Deus Nihil '(デュース・ニヒル ''De~yūsu nihiru) is a Performance Enchantment which renders all pain inflicted on the effected targets of this spell revoked, ultimately allowing them to fight without any discomfort or irritation from injuries. This allows them to continue fighting while unleashing the full effect of their magic, but without falling submissive to the pain inflicted upon their frame. On the grounds that this spell is casted, Deus Nihil enchants not the wound, not the flesh, but the very receptors behind them - sensory cells which are responsible for the sensation we all know as pain. This is possible if the user manages to impart a different stimulation onto the cells that act as a reversal to the stimulation of pain - one that can be produced by Enchantment. This task proves to be very easy, however what follows is much harder (the complete negation of the receptor's sensory abilities). Finally, this can be done by shutting down the production of hormones which causes the receptors to act the way they do, as they are what provide the waves of shocks which every individual painfully experiences when wounded. This spell is incredibly useful, however, users must be wary of when the time comes to withdraw from battle, since when this spell is activated, users have no way of telling how grievous their injuries are and how critical their health is. ** '''Deus Autum (デウス秋 Deusu aki) is a Performance Enchantment with the purpose of forcing open the natural limiters that come with the filters on one's Magic Container while commissioning the unresponsive volumes of magic power that rest dormant within to ignite. Similarly to Deus Corona, a spell which falls back on withdrawing magic power from its user's main source of power, the body's Magic Container, Deus Autum also heavily relies on somnolent traces of magic power which reside deep within - just on a bigger scale. Deus Autum, unlike the aforementioned Deus Corona, is able to draw out the absolute full extent of a mage's magic prowess - so much so that it practically functions the same as the renowned Time Magic spell we all know and love as Second Origin Release. This spell can be casted in two ways - one way having effects more enduring than the other's. The user has the choice of either unsealing a person's Magic Container limiters temporarily which will still greatly benefit the target or they can use the spell as a way to grant the target eternal access to the untapped magic power that leith deep inside their Container, essentially giving the spell a life-long effect for anyone it is used on. ** Deus Rige (神''Rigo'', Kami Rigo) is a Performance Enchantment intended for immobilising foes... ** Deus Transformatio (神の形式, Kami no keishiki) is a Performance Enchantment that empowers its user power hundredfolds beyond that to which they currently possess. ** Noroi Runes (ノロイルーンズ Noroirūnzu) are Performance Enchantments that Jin uses offensively on his opponents. Noroi Runes are Enchantments... *** * Atmospheric Enchantment (大気付加術, Taiki Fukajutsu): Atmospheric Enchantments are a type of Enchantment that affects the atmosphere directly, the enchantments are capable of influencing weather, atmospheric circulation and a variety of other attributes that belong to the atmosphere. Similar to the mechanics of Performance Enchantments, the user, in this scenario, Jin, releases a thin stream of concentrated magical energy into the atmosphere so that said energy acts as a bond between the natural eternano particles that is produced by Earth Land directly and the caster's own eternano particles that are produced within their body. Once both energies are bonded, the caster can freely manipulate the forces of nature as they see fit, though it comes at a cost. Atmospheric Enchantment is considered to be one of the most dangerous forms of Enchantment not because of the destruction it could potentially wreak upon the land, but the permanent changes that are capable of occurring, which could lead to a serious of natural disasters or impact climates. Not only that, a constant stream of magic is needed to maintain the bond that is held between the natural and self-produced eternano, and over time, the constant stream will drain away at the user's eternano container, depleting their magic over the course of a battle. Because of those two major turn-offs, Atmospheric Enchantment is considered a taboo amongst Enchanters all over Earth Land, with Jin being one of the very few that still practice this type of Enchantment. ** Liquidation (清算 Seisan) is an Atmospheric Enchantment that enables Jin with the ability to convert solid matter into liquid matter, essentially transcending the threshold between turning a solid object into a miscellaneous liquid. This enchantment majorly targets the structure of the atomic particles in solids. First, the user, Jin, funnels his eternano into the surface of an object as to impart his magic eternano particles onto it; this does not have to be done directly through physical contact and can be done indirectly through simple transportation of his eternano particles from one point to another. The eternano particles that have gravitated themselves to the object settle on the object's surface, essentially soaking into the atom composition. Once this process has taken place, the exerted eternano particles that have seeped into the object's atomic structure take on the job of anatomising the formation of particles within it. After having separated the atomic particles into groups, the eternano particles project the atoms comprising these "groups" outwards in different directions, ultimately causing the solid to decompose into a liquid. Similarly to Water Magic, Liquidation is an ability that can be used to create their own water pressure and can even be applied as an attack. ** Fortification (要塞 Yōsai) is an Atmospheric Enchantment that enables Jin with the ability to unify the atomic alignment of solids to the point of solidification. This enchantment majorly targets the structure of the atomic particles in solids and can be used in two different ways. The first way is very versatile and can be applied in so many different instances. This is deployed when this spell's user intends to solidify a liquid substance. When applied to a liquid, the spell, as opposed to Liquidation, seeps into the liquid's atomic sequence before buckling down to employ its work on the matter's alignment of grouped atom particles. It does this by, similarly to this spell's counterpart, pushing these atomic groups inwards towards each other as to amalgamate the liquids atomic composition and establish a solid structure. Eventually, each individual atom would have kneaded together so much to the point where they have managed to fuse their group of atoms with other groups, causing all the involved atoms to fuse. The second way is used on solid objects with rigid atomic structures. This measure is usually taken as to strengthen the object this spell is used on and can be applied offensively to reinforce weapons. Behind the scenes of this spell, eternano particles that were imparted onto a targeted object, act on the object's atomic particles, causing them to become more compact and dense. The great thing about this spell is that no friction is created upon activation and can be casted easily without much effort or reduction in magic reserves. ** Deus Rubigo '(さび ''Sabi) is an Atmospheric Enchantment that, when casted, causes metal to rust despite any protection against rusting. It does this by oxidising metal within a certain radius of its activation ** '''Deus Mutare (神の変更 Kami no henkō) is an Atmospheric Enchantment that holds the power to reform the very geography of a landscape, similar to Universe One, but on a much smaller scale, having the potential to ameliorate the alignment of a town to your liking, however, this greatly depends on who is casting this spell and how much magic power they possess. Another similarity this spell is shown to have with Universe One is that the spell's effects are reverted back to normal when the caster is knocked out or even killed, meaning that any terrain altered to Jin's liking would be changed back to how they previously were before the spell's activation. Unlike Universe One, however, the affected area the spell was used on is not compressed prior to the spell's activation and is kept the same size in surface area. If the caster is ever to be knocked out or killed, the spell's deactivation would react accordingly depending on the scale of land affected. The spell can effect so little area of a land mass, that individuals merely disconnected by a few meters distance could be sent in two completely different directions. ** Deus Lamina '(薄層 ''Usu sō) is an Atmospheric Enchantment that grants the caster the power to manipulate shifts in the positioning of Tectonic Plates beneath the earth. This is done by channelling a substantial amount of eternano into the ground which is sent through the soil of the earth and to the area's tectonic plates which are located beneath the deepest depths of the earth's crust, or lithosphere. As the channelled eternano particles descend onto the Tectonic Plates, it searches for an ideal opening for its particles to seep into before converting its energy into kinetic energy which is then converted into friction. This generated friction is the keystone to triggering the spell's activation and is what causes the Tectonic Plates to shift, inflicting great devastation onto the affected locality and the people in it by means of earthquakes, volcanic activity from arisen volcano's, mountain building and oceanic trenches. ** '''Deus Caeli (空気 Kūki) is an Atmospheric Enchantment which has the power to steal oxygen from the atmosphere. Prowess Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki) is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Ethernano articles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. Jin possesses a "Monster" Aura. * Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki) ''is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful mages are capable of this aura, and are generally Guild Aces, if not masters. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their colour, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of a spell. It's possible for the environment to become distorted due to the sheer level of magical power concentrated in the atmosphere and thanks to the release of his immeasurable power. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. * '''Magic Signal' (魔法衛星放送, マジックシグナル, Majikku Shigunaru Literally meaning "Magic Satellite Broadcasting") is a is a common method for most mages to sense the presence of other people. The Magic Signal works through precise control over one's magical energy, although it doesn't need to be exceptional. Most ordinary mages are able to utilize this spell with enough training; about a week of intensive training. The spell takes focus by exerting one's magical aura in precise pulses, therefore increasing their overall radius several meters beyond what one would normally achieve when exerting their power. While they exert their power in pulses, the overall essence remains with the user of the spell. The effect of the spell takes place following the interaction of these pulses with a source of magical energy. This interaction signals the user of their presence, and allows them to appropriately respond. However, an obvious backlash is exposing their own selves while using the spell, consequently causing tension among mages who utilize the spell and whomever it encounters. For this reason, most opt to only use it when in a hostile environment. An additional benefit from training the Magic Signal is for the ability to estimate the quantity and quality of an individual's magical energy after having the pulse encounter with them multiple times. In turn, an individual is able to give an approximation to their emotional state and the level of threat they are facing with, allowing for an appropriate preemptive strike if necessary. Second Origin Activation (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Prowess Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: In addition to his proficiency in the use of Sword Magic, Jin is excellent in weapons handling, namely the practise of wielding swords. Being versatile in many different areas of kenjutsu, Jin is able to easily adapt to the different fighting styles of various sword archetypes. He can adopt effective stances in accordance with the shape and weight of the swords he wields and what posture they give him which is described to be a great characteristic of his. Not only is he able to judge and improve on his own performance with relative ease, but his keen intellect and great footwork is the best combination for analysing his opponents' fighting styles as well. His knowledge of swords is so accomplished to the point where he is able to avoid jabs from a sword soely based on the trajectory of a sword's pointed edge and the positioning of his foe's feet. Keen Intellect and Observational Skills: Superb Reflexes: Immense Speed/Agility: Monstrous Strength: Weapons and Equipment Magical Convergent Cannon: Portable Jupiter (マジカルコンバージェントキャノン：ポータブル木星 Majikarukonbājentokyanon: Pōtaburu mokusei) is a type of Magic Weapon used specifically by Jin. The Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter is a powerful weapon feared by all. When fired, the cannon releases a compressed beam of energy that wreaks destruction wherever it passes. One blast from the cannon was enough to completely shatter Erza Scarlet's Adamantine Armour, an armour renowned for its extremely high defensive capabilities, to pieces. Had the armour not intercepted the blast, members of Fairy Tail feared that one blast from the cannon would be enough to completely annihilate their guild and half of Magnolia in the process. Additionally, the Magical Cannon has enough power to significantly damage a Giant-empowered Makarov Dreyar, who, in that form, is well known for his enhanced strength and durability; a further testament to the overwhelming destructive capabilities that Jupiter possesses. The Magical Convergent Cannon: Portable Jupiter boasts the same amount of power and destructive pressure as the original design, except that it's more compact and is capable of being moved around by just one person. The cannon's main source of power (a giant lacrima) has been laced with Jin's magical signature as to stop it from working if it is ever stolen and wielded by another mage. Like the main model, the Portable Jupiter is powered by one large lacrima which gains its energy from four smaller lacrima. All these small lacrima are connected by cables hidden beneath the cannon's shell and are conjoined to the body's main lacrima in one way or another. Gale-Force Reading Glasses () Synopsis Quotes Trivia